


An Ode About You

by yeowangautumn



Series: call your name [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Edwardian Period, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, loosely based from bridgerton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeowangautumn/pseuds/yeowangautumn
Summary: Dearest reader,I would like to express my gratitude to you for sparing a glance in this tiny column. This has been my formal debut as a columnist. And, as a reward from me to you and also a lure for you in the future, allow me to whisper to you the hidden gems of the Carat Square:A crown, a diamond and a bachelor found on a single bed.(In which Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo have to navigate their love in the sea of uncertainty.)The stow-away phoenix in the waiting mouth of the green fox.(In which Mingyu fell inlove with the cause of his family’s downfall.)A substitute heir to fill the heartbreak of a Duke.(In which Jihoon has to stand in Seokmin’s place and duty.)The deposed lending a hand to unite an infinite and a crow.(In which Minghao has to ask for someone’s help to solidify his marriage with Jun.)A triangle built by a foreign prince, an activist and a lovefool.(In which Vernon has a duty, Seungkwan has a goal and Chan has a belief.)Bite the bait. Listen to the song. Be lured in the darkness. These are the gems awaiting you.Love,Madam Mel
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: call your name [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. The Ode

> _Carat Square, Year XXXX_
> 
> _Dearest reader,_
> 
> _What a joyous day it is with the news of the Diamond of the Square and the prestigious bachelor of the Ton to unite their family in a holy matrimony. It seems like it was yesterday when the two were tangled in a scandal with the deposed heir of the crown._

The nearing of autumn can be felt this specific dawn. Yet, it didn’t calm down the burning rage growing in his heart. He wrapped himself more of the blanket and hurled the piece of paper into the hearth. 

He watched calmly as the scandalous, rude black-inked words engulfed by the fire yet, it didn’t extinguish the burning anger. It was only the arms that snaked around his waist and a kiss placed on his neck that managed to quench his anger.

“Love, haven’t you slept?” 

“I’m not yet sleepy,” he answered. 

“Busy reading the Ode?”

“As if that scandalous paper is relevant,” he spat.

The other man just laughed at his vehement words and took his hands. He placed an endearing kiss on his knuckles and flashed him his charming smile.

“Jisoo, come to sleep, my love.” His lover whispered, lips brushing the precious diamond that his fiancé gave him. 

Jisoo smiled at his words and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

“Is Jeonghan asleep?” Joshua whispered on his lips.

“Yes, my love. He was always weary after the deed, afterall.” the other answered with a smirk. “I know, you are, too. So, let’s sleep.” 

“Take me to bed, Cheol.”

  
  


> _It seems like the Heavens has been particularly kind to this prestigious family. The soul that they have borrowed for a half a decade has returned safely. Yet, with a little surprise._

  
  


“Oh dear Lord!” 

That was the first thing he heard after regaining consciousness. Yet, he paid no heed on it. There were other important things he needed to pay attention. Like, the subtle pain on the back of his head, his limbs that were as heavy as their family’s heirloom sword and his mouth that tasted like sand.

_What happened? Did Jungkook feed him one of his mudpies again?_

Although his eyes had opened already, it was only this moment he was registering the worried faces surrounding him. There were only a few he could recognize and he almost sent himself into panic when he thought he was kidnapped.

“Wonwoo?”

His eyes turned to the source of that familiar voice. It was his mother, beautiful still even in her night clothes. She arrived along with his father and his younger brother. There was astonishment and longing on their faces as if he was gone for a very long time.

“Mom?” he called out.

“My baby!” his mother cried.

Then, he felt it. This questionable feeling of longing inside his heart and an unexplainable pent-up feeling in his body. Without a bother, he unconsciously released it and everyone froze on their spot.

“Wonwoo-hyung is an omega?”

_What?_

Then, an excruciating pain punched him on his gut and he blacked out.

  
  


> _But, not all have received blessings from the Heavens, as one particular family has welcomed a child born out of wedlock in their family to replace the heir that they have thrown to the Downunder._

  
  


It was uncanny to imagine that just half a year ago, he was under the ground, busy tilling the land for his lord. And here he was, standing along with the nobles who have done nothing but talked about their wealth and power. The tables were filled with cuisine that he only dreamt to taste in his sleep. Yet, he couldn’t find the appetite to enjoy these foods with a warning from his ‘family’ that he should not act improper.

Afterall, he exchanged his freedom and happiness for a roof on the head and food in his mouth.

“Jihoon?”

“Yes, Countess?”

“Introduce yourself to the Duchess,” she said with a smile. Jihoon has been in the Count’s home to understand the glint in her eyes that says not to fuck this up.

Jihoon introduced himself just as he was taught. With vigor and pride.

_“You’re just a replacement, Jihoon. Remember your place. Everything here is not yours. Once we find a way to take back our Seokmin, you are to be sent back. Everything will be his again.”_

The words rang in his head clearly and loudly over the Duchess’ compliments.

“May I introduce to you my son, the next heir to the Dukedom of Kwon,” she chirped proudly. “My pride and joy, Kwon Soonyoung.”

_Everything is not yours._

“Meet your intended, Soonyoung. His name is Jihoon.”

  
  
  


> _As it turns out, the wind whispered to me that a newly-wed couple has been having troubles consummating their marriage. A blasphemy to the holy union of matrimony and a great hindrance to produce an heir. I do hope that this young couple will not resort to a third-party to satisfy their happiness, because that will be a scandal that will be hard to erase._

  
  


“...scandal that will be hard to erase,” his companion finished.

He did not pay mind at the other’s troubled sigh and was watching the scenery out of the window. He has a duty first, before life breathed at him. So, he had to plug his ears to whatever his friend was about to say.

“Well, that just added to the list why I think this is not a pleasant choice, Hao.” 

Minghao was still silent, letting the light breeze drain all the stress in his body.

“Hao, are you listening?”

“Sicheng, I stayed silent and listened to you read this useless gossip column. Will you be a darling and let me enjoy this morning peace?”

Sicheng crumpled the Ode in his hands and threw it carelessly outside the window. He then faced his childhood friend and said in a serious tone.

“You’re incredibly ignorant of the outcome of that paper, Hao.” he started. “Your family legacy, which is - according to you - more important than your life, is in threat when the public learned of this imprudent plan.”

Minghao faced him with leer, “One way or another, my family legacy will be in shambles if I let things like this.”

Sicheng threw his hands in the air in frustration.

“This is beyond ridiculous,” he snapped. “Why can’t you just invite Junhui in your bed like a normal person?”

Minghao took his teacup and calmly drank from it, an act that made Sicheng more irritated. Sicheng was about to throw a tantrum when the household butler entered the room.

“Sir, he is here,” the butler said.

Sicheng turned to him with a confused look, “Who is here?” But, Minghao ignored him.

“Excellent,” Minghao chirped excitedly. “Let him inside my room.”

The butler bowed at him in obedience.

“Who’s that?” Sicheng asked once again, louder and more annoyed.

Minghao just smiled at him and answered, “A service alpha,”

  
  
  
  


> _Dear readers, I’m ending this column with the news of a foreign prince visiting our humble Carat. He is a distant relative of the Empress and the possible future heir to the throne. Yet still several miles away and I can already feel the alpha pheromones that he is emitting - a reminder to us that their_ _kind_ _has not yet perished._

The paper has been scanned by his eyes for more than an hour and he can’t bring himself to let go of it. The Ode was a gossip column in their usual newspaper yet as time progressed and the popularity of it skyrocketed, it has its own paper that sells more than the newspaper.

_“Seungkwan, there’s a frozen lake inside the forest. Would you like to explore it with me?”_

_“Chan, I would want to go!”_

_“I’m asking Seungkwan, Cara. Not you.”_

_“Don’t be mean. I want to join too!”_

Seungkwan has been an avid reader of the column since the day it guessed the downfall of the Kim dynasty. It has also become his hobby to guess the blind item that was hinted in the column. He hasn’t scored once yet right now, he has an inkling of one in the written column.

“Guys, I really think that Jeonghan and Jisoo are still seeing the deposed Crown Prince,” he exclaimed excitedly. To his disappointment, no one heard him over the heated argument between his older sister and his best friend.

“You’re being too mean, Chan!” Cara exclaimed. “You only invite Seungkwan to pretty places!”

“You’re going to slow us down with your big dress!” Chan retairated.

Cara gasped at his statement and immediately turned at the younger, his dress swishing in anger behind her. She pointed a gloved finger at Chan and reprimanded him.

“Of all people, Chan, I can’t believe you’re stereotyping me as a weak woman. I trusted you that you will not be like the others.”

She shot him a disappointed look and Seungkwan can see the tears emerging in the corner of her eyes. Cara took a deep breath to regain her composure and shot Chan one final angry look before she left the room. 

Seungkwan was sure that Chan would humor him with his sister’s dramatics. But to his astonishment, Chan was watching Cara’s retreating figure with a defeated gaze.

“Are you going to apologize?” Seungkwan prompted.

Chan slowly turned away his gaze to him. Seungkwan tilted his head at Chan’s expression but the other quickly replaced it with a smile.

“Nah, Cara will get over it soon.” Chan shrugged. 

He walked towards where Seungkwan was sitting and nodded his head at the column.

“So, what did Madam Mel say in the Ode?”

Seungkwan leaned to his best friend with mischief in his eyes and whispered.

_“A foreign prince is to inherit the Empress’ throne.”_


	2. Petals of the Spring

_“A foreign prince is to inherit the Empress’ throne.”_

  
  


“You are not to inherit this throne,” the Empress calmly said over dinner.

He paused at his meal and blinked blatantly at his aunt. The accusation was heavy on that sentence that it caught him off-guard. He tried to replay the conversations he had with her this day and came up with none of him mentioning wanting the throne. 

“I do believe I didn’t mention anything about your throne, dear Aunt,” he said carefully. “Sure, I complimented the rubies on the seat. But, nothing more.”

“Oh, spare me the pleasantries,” she waved him off. “I may have sat on this throne for a few years, but I am no new to this game.”

He was lost. He came here with one goal.

“I was sent here to find a--”

“Let’s skip the formalities, my dear nephew. I let you stay in a grandeur room next to the Prince’s room. I asked you to accompany me around the palace. And, even invited you to dine with me,” his aunt listed. She elegantly lifted a glass of wine to her lips and inquired him with her eyes, “Now, what do you want, Prince Vernon?”

Vernon paused.

“A mate.”

The Empress threw him a muddled look.

“A mate?”

“Yes, a mate. A wife to govern my palace. Or even a husband that could help me with palace affairs.” Vernon smiled. “Just that, your Majesty.”

The Empress stared at him for a long moment, as if trying to see if he was lying or not. For a moment, Vernon thought she would let him off the hook. Yet, she threw him an accusing look that sent shivers to his spine.

“My son is still alive,” she muttered as she placed back the glass on the table. “He will return to me.”

Vernon stayed silent. The topic of the deposed prince was still new and he knew he didn't have the right to put a thought on that matter. 

“When the public drop their torches and calm down, I will personally set foot in _Downunder_ to find my boy,” she confessed. “I will have the finest carpets laid on _that_ place for his feet to walk on. The most expensive silk to brush his skin. The softest furs to cover his body.” Then, as if possessed, the look of a longing mother was replaced by a woman hungry for vengeance. “And, I will decorate every street of this country his carriage will pass by with the heads of the people who exposed him.”

Chills traveled down his spine but, he was not afraid to voice out his thoughts about violence.

“Pardon my rudeness, your Majesty, but I kindly advised that you bury the vengeance in your heart.” The Empress shot him a warning look but he didn’t waver. “Yes, you are allowed to feel that. But please consider draining that gnawing hunger for the sake of your son. If-”

“When.” the Empress interrupted.

“When,” Vernon corrected himself. “When the prince returns, I think he will far more appreciate a celebrating crowd on the streets rather than an eerie of silence. Don’t you think so, your Majesty?”

The Empress just looked down at him from the head table.

“Let the crowd see their misjudgment. It will be more satisfying than blood flowing through the streets.”

To his wonder, the Empress broke her heated stare and glanced at the flowers decorating the dining hall. It was peony, the prince’s crest and favorite flower. The public may have taken away the red peony in the imperial family crest but the Empress ordered to decorate the palace with it.

Vernon pitied her. It must be hard to fulfill your duty in the expense of losing a family.

“Seungcheol will return, my dear Aunt.” he muttered.

“He should,” she whispered.

  
  


/****** _The Ode , Year XXX_ ******/

> _Dearest reader,_
> 
> _It seems that the sun has emerged from hiding behind the gloomy clouds and shone light to this place once again. Birds flew around the Gem with an inviting song in their chirping. A song about the Sun Empire opening the season once more for debutants and a matchmaking quest for a foreign prince._

  
  


The loud clunk of his spoon against the floor resounded loudly in the room. Jungkook was sitting comfortably on the couch near the window. He was idly reading the Ode and upon hearing the uninvited sound, peeked over the paper to check his brother. Once checking that he was not choking or passing out, he returned to the gossip column.

“I do believe infants mastered the art of holding their utensils far faster than you, brother,” he piqued.

Wonwoo threw him a look, “And, I do believe that I mastered the art of beating you in a sword fight at age six.”

Jungkook chuckled at that, eyes still on the paper. “With you and your fragile body, I bet a standing competition will tell the victor immediately.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at his brother’s jest. His eyes gazed down at the metal spoon on the floor, not minding to pick it up or ask a maid to do so. The family doctor’s words resounded inside his mind.

_“Half a decade of sleep took the strength of the young master’s body. But, don’t fret. It will take a few months before the young master could return to his glory days. I advise you to train your body little by little. Picking a spoon will be a great start.” The doctor said._

“Do you think I can wield a sword again?” Wonwoo asked.

“Why yes, of course.” Jungkook answered immediately. “It only requires hands and a proper stance and you’re good to go.”

Wonwoo stared seriously at him. “I meant whether I can wield a sword as a soldier,”

He watched his younger brother put down the paper and looked at him. Years have taken away his life yet, the mature eyes that stare right through him brought it back. And it took Jungkook a few seconds to uncover the real question behind that phrase.

“The world has changed, hyung. While you were sleeping, the ones who were standing below the social triangle had overturned the pyramid and made the impossible possible. You no need to doubt yourself just because you presented. Afterall, the one who rode to battle and won are the ones who were under that triangle.”

Wonwoo dropped the gaze. He fiddled the coaster cloth with his fingers and rewinded the story he had heard for the past few weeks. It was too much for his brain to process. That the world he was once dancing on dramatically shifted in an unfamiliar song. It felt like he was standing at the middle of the dance hall, frozen on his spot, while watching everyone still dancing to the new tune.

Jungkook noticed the grim expression on his brother’s face and decided to shift the topic with a lighter light. He returned to the Ode and smiled.

“No need to worry yourself with a sword, brother. It seems like the Empress will be hosting a party for the season.”

Wonwoo threw him a confused look, “Season?”

“Yes, the new imperial family introduced this regulation for the Gem to introduce their heirs as debutants,” his younger brother patiently explained. “You know, for marriage and courtship.”

Wonwoo lifted an amused brow at him, “And, did my brother find someone to court that season?”

Jungkook stood up from his seat, a charming smile evident on his face. 

“No, but I find myself being courted.”

Wonwoo was surprised at his answer. He sent his brother a surprised look and a gaping mouth, clearly taken aback by the revelation. Yet, Jungkook still has a smile on his face.

“It seems like the Jeon estate found themselves with their two heirs as omega, brother.”

> _And with the nearing of the season, the empire’s garden will be in full bloom. No flower will want to be dull and branded as the wallflower of the season. Parlors, boutiques and markets will expect a sudden boom in business as parents will do their best to present their children worthy of the title, ‘Diamond of the Square’_

  
  


The sun had just presented itself on a Tuesday morning when he was immediately woken up by the head servant to help with chores. The last sack of flour was resting on his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen, beads of sweat clinging on his forehead. 

“Is this the last sack?” the head maid asked.

“Yes, madam,” he answered. He was watching amusedly at the hurried pace of the kitchen maids. “But may I ask, is there an occasion for the household to be pacing at this hour?”

The head maid gazed at the scene and let out a boisterous laugh, seeing the panic steps of her underlings. 

“Aye, my lad. The young master has received a letter this morning. It seems like his courtship was a success and the omega of his desire will be visiting today,” she said quietly, only to be heard by them.

The news brought a proud smile on his face. He had trained the young master of the house to make himself presentable. Hours of boxing made the young master’s physique body bulky and desirable to the eyes of the people. And, he is briskly proud of his achievement.

The head maid shooed him away after placing a freshly-baked loaf on his hand. He found himself eating it under the oak tree while spending his free time drawing the beautiful manor on a paper.

“Ah, of course. I always forget that you have a talent for other things aside from kicking my ass in boxing.” someone said, breaking his moment of peace.

He looked up and immediately stood up to take a bow, which the other dismissed with a wave.

“Come now. You made me taste my own blood and eat dirt after defeating me in a combat. No need for formalities, Mingyu.”

Mingyu laughed at that, “Well, those days of you getting yourself beaten up paved the way for you to successfully court the omega of your dreams, Taehyung.”

Taehyung chortled at that. The mischief on his face turned soft and Mingyu raised a brow at the endeared look painted on the young master’s face.

“He is truly amazing, Mingyu. He doesn’t even mind if he was an omega and rode his horse to battle, winning battles left and right. Managing to overthr--”

“Taehyung,” Mingyu warned.

At once, the other paused, taken aback by his stern voice. Yet, the wheels started gearing in his mind and he profusely apologized to his mindless actions.

Mingyu gave him a wry smile. “It’s fine. No need to fret yourself. Though, I would love to see this omega for making the Kim Taehyung, the casanova of the square, settled down.”

Taehyung chuckled at the infamous title. He knew about the existence of it. Afterall, it was basically a flag he proudly raised, much to his parents’ vexation. He should have dropped the flag earlier if he had known that the omega he was courting will give him strenuous tasks before his sweet _yes_ was whispered on the letter.

“Well, you will certainly meet him later,” Taehyung said as he stood up. He took his pocket watch and hummed at the time. “In fact, he wanted you to join me to welcome them by the gate. You have fifteen to present your best.”

Mingyu stood up hurriedly, brushing the crumbs from his clothes. 

“Wait, why?” he called out to Taehyung’s walking figure. 

Taehyung looked back and gave him a cheeky smile. “He wanted to meet the person who transformed me into this handsome man.”

He was too weary to put a smile on his face, clearly not in the mood for the young master’s jest. He needed a solid reason behind the required presence of Taehyung’s omega.

“Oh, wipe that frown on your face,” Taehyung whined. “Even meters away, I can see the wrinkles forming on your pretty forehead. You need to chill.”

“I can’t find a purpose to accept your order, young master,” Mingyu answered seriously. “I need the real reason as to why the Jeon heir requires my presence before him.”

Taehyung just stayed silent, studying him to the point of his discomfort. He walked a few steps away from him and Mingyu was dead set on ignoring his master’s order.

“He was not here for _that_ , I assure you. Our family is loyal, Mingyu.” Taehyung assured him. “The announcement of the season’s opening has been sent already. The eldest Jeon has to present himself to attract possible matches for himself. Jungkook only wants your service as a trainer. That’s all.” 

“And, if I refuse?”

Taehyung chuckled under his breath. He turned his back to Mingyu and resumed walking away from him, an action that irritated the latter.

“I have a hard time believing that. You’re a curious fool, afterall.”

> _Ahh, the ‘Diamond of the Square’. Such a title that was only bestowed to the beauty of the season. It was such a shame that the precious kiss from the Empress was placed on the forehead of the person that will bring downfall to her son._

  
  


“Another party, another migraine,” he muttered to himself.

He managed to pull a chortle from his husband who looked pale under the streetlight they passed. They were on their way to another party hosted by one of their family’s friends. If it was him, he would have buried his husband under the blanket of their beds and smothered him in a hug. He wasn’t feeling well since morning.

He placed a warm hand on his husband’s knee and inquired, “Are you well, my love?” 

His husband smiled so sweetly at him and brought his hand to his lips. 

“I’m well, Jeonghan. This might be from the sausage that we had for breakfast.” Jisoo supplied.

Jeonghan smirked at his answer, “You mean, the sausage we had last Tuesday night?”

Jisoo threw him a confused frown and when he realized the implication on that jest, his face colored crimson and threw his husband’s hand back to him. 

Jeonghan laughed.

“I can’t believe you’ll jest about that,” Jisoo stammered.

Jeonghan only placed his chin on his palm and threw his husband the most adoring look. 

“Why not, the sausage we had was really remarka--”

“I demand silence, my love,” Jisoo threw him a glare. Yet, his face was still heating up.

“Your demand is my command.”

Silence placed a hand on their shoulders and both enjoyed the night breeze from their opened window. Jisoo enjoyed the night view of the square while Jeonghan basked his eyes with how the light gently struck his husband’s face.

Soon, the coachman announced their arrival at the venue. He opened the door and helped Jisoo down from it. But, as soon as Jisoo set foot on the ground, a wave of dizziness washed him and he almost took a stumble, not for the coachman catching him.

“Jisoo, are you alright?” Jeonghan asked in alarm as he went down from the carriage in haste.

Jisoo smiled off his worry, “It’s been so long since I rode for half an hour, I guess.”

“Apologies, Your Grace. I promise to improve my--”

“No need,” Jisoo smiled at the coachman. “Still, thank you for escorting us.”

“Have the carriage ready by twenty,” Jeonghan instructed as he took Jisoo in his arms. “We’ll be leaving early.”

The coachman bowed in obedience.

“Duke Jeonghan, I do believe that this is discourtesy if we leave the party early,” Jisoo commented as they walked inside.

“Well, it is the host’s bad manners to deny his or her guest to retire if he was not feeling well.”

“You worry too much.”

“And, you present yourself too much,” Jeonghan said, stopping before the door. He took his husband’s face between his palms and stared at his eyes, “Don’t mind these people, love. They’re nothing to us. You only have to present your best to _us_.”

He proceeded to drop a kiss on Jisoo’s forehead and the churn on his stomach died down on the intimacy. Jeonghan assisted him inside and Jisoo fought back to stagger at the blinding lights. They greeted a couple of people before Jeonghan assisted him to the side, away from the lights and from the people.

“Nephew!” someone called out. They turned their heads and found a smile growing on their faces to see Jeonghan’s favorite uncle with his wife in tow. 

“Lord Park,” they bowed in courtesy in which Leeteuk waved it off. 

“How come the most sought couple of the Square is hiding behind the shadows?” he asked in amusement.

“The Diamond’s husband is not feeling well,” Jeonghan confessed. Jisoo shot him a look, completely not happy with how Jeonghan phrased that.

“Oh my,” Lady Sora gasped. “Was it because of the sausage?”

Both of them turned to the lady with a bewildered look. Jeonghan nudged Jisoo’s side at the mention of their previous jest and Jisoo had to pinch the back of his hand to stop such childish manners.

“The sausage?” Lord Park asked.

“Yeah, it was not the usual pork sausage,” Lady Sora supplied. “Days ago, my dear father sent us a load of seafood that we don’t know what to do with. The head chef experimented with it and voila, he created a new cuisine from that.”

“Well, that piqued my interest and I would love to try some,” Jeonghan said.

Lady Sora raised a hand to a waitress and requested for a sample, “I don’t know whether you will like it. The kids were not very fond. And by kids, Lord Park is included.”

Lord Park stammered at that and Jeonghan laughed at their jokes.

The waitress arrived with the hors d'oeuvres and Lady Park helped them with it. Jisoo has to keep the bile in his mouth upon smelling it. He knew that it would not taste good and the thought of it in his mouth almost made him stagger. 

Jeonghan bravely took a bite and hum in approval. “It was good, Aunt.”

“Really?” Lady Sora exclaimed. She talked about how proud she was for presenting the new dish and Jisoo was hoping she would not push the plate towards him. 

Luck was not on his side that night. 

“You should try some, Jisoo.”

And well, it will be rude of him if he excused himself from tasting the food. Jeonghan said it tastes good but that was Jeonghan. Any food will taste good to him. Even if it was Jisoo’s burnt toast or the stale bread from _Downunder_.

He placed it in his mouth and decided that he would just compliment the food for courtesy. Yet, as he chewed on it, the stench reached his nose and he could not stop the bile rising in his throat. He clamped his mouth to avoid a retch and immediately ran away for a secluded area.

Once he found solitude in the garden, he threw up all the meals he had that day.

  
  


> _I briefly remember that three matches were made during last season. All turned badly yet goodly for this writer. Two of them resulted with marriage and one pending for an announcement. Yet, the latter will have to wait under the scrutiny of this pen. I think the tiger of the fire will not want a sham sword in his teeth._

  
  


“I will not marry him,” he proclaimed over lunch. 

His parents and the guest’ chatters quieted down and slowly, they turned their heads to him. For a moment, he felt his face burn in shame at the attention. But, a specific pair of eyes made him raise his chin up and put on his brave mask.

Her mother studied him in silence before she turned to her wife. 

“Dear, doesn’t Jihoon look adorable in his suit?” she inquired, completely ignoring her son’s outburst.

Her wife squealed in response, “Indeed, my dear. He has the fairest skin, the cutest nose and the perfect set of teeth.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes at his mom’s antics. His eyes landed on their guest and watched how his porcelain white skin colored under the eyes of his mom.

“Th-thank you for the c-compliment, Your Grace,” he stammered.

To his horror, Soonyoung’s mom reached a hand to poke Jihoon’s cheeks and cooed, “You and Soonyoung will make the cutest babies in this nation.”

At the mention of that, Soonyoung cringed. He had enough of these pleasantries. He slammed his hands on the table yet, his parents ignored his outburst by complimenting his betrothed more. This irked him more and quickly decided a different approach to demand his existence.

He gracefully picked his utensils and entered the conversation with a, “The Lee family were known for their height. They towered over the people of the Gem. Yet, you seemed to lack the genes.”

He glanced at his betrothed over his glass and was shocked that the latter was not affected by his words. He simply stared at the meal and stayed quiet to his disappointment. 

“Well,” his mom intercepted. “The Kwon family were known for their bright doe eyes. Yet, you have slitted ones. Dear, is he perhaps not our child?” 

“Mom!” Soonyoung cried out. 

His mother only sighed, “Dear, your mom is only jesting with you. What did I tell you about your eyes?”

Soonyoung dropped on his seat, a pout evident on his lips. Yet, he still found himself answering the words his mother placed in his heart during moments of insecurity.

“The heavens gifted me with the eyes alike of the Kwon tiger crest.”

“Yes, indeed,” his mother agreed. “When I first saw you in the nursery, I just knew you will bring great fortune to our family. You will be the pride and joy of our family.”

Soonyoung lifted a brow at her, “And, you’re fine sending this pride and joy to the Lee family?”

“Soonyoung,” his mom warned. She had enough of her son’s crude discourtesy. It was one thing to burst out his frustration but to do that infront of their guest, more so his fiance, crossed the line. “I do remember you were the one who persisted that you wanted to see the Kwon tiger crest with the Lee sword crest united.”

“Indeed,” Soonyoung agreed. “But, that was before my beloved was replaced by a spare heir who still smelled like earth after a month of bathing.”

“Soonyoung!” 

It was his mother this time who bellowed. But, he had too much of the conversation. He was still grieving over his beloved who was thrown to the _Downunder_ and he couldn’t deal to go with the marriage if it was not him standing before him.

“I think I’ve lost my appetite,” he said. “I’m leaving. Thanks for the meal.” 

He could deal with his parents’ anger later. Right now, he has to leave and retire to his room to tend on the wound that has not yet healed. No amount of yelling from his parents stopped him.

The Duchess turned to Jihoon, an apologetic look casted on her face.

“Allow me to apologize to his behaviour,” she said. “I promise he is not like this. He has always been a sweet boy.”

_Everything is not yours,_ the words rang in his head once again.

Jihoon gave them a sweet smile and waved off their apology, “No need to apologize, Your grace. I understand his sentiment and I don’t blame him for it.”

_Once we found our Seokmin, everything will be his again._

“Still, he threw such hurtful and immature words,” the Duchess said.

“I don’t mind. I was not hurt.” he said with a smile, all the while thinking, _how can the Kwon heir’s words hurt when every word speaks truth._

>   
>  _The pen is losing its ink by now. And as a last line for this ode, this writer would like to sing about an infinite possibility of someone hiring a service to fulfill the needs that a spouse cannot give. Needs as mindless as pleasure, as sweet as intimacy and as important as an heir in the womb._

  
  


It will be a pleasant day for him, he can feel it. There was a strum of excitement through his veins and there’s a hop in his steps as he went downstairs to have breakfast. In fact, the household was surprised to see him standing at the top of the stairs at this hour. 

But, he paid them no mind and watched the scene of their attendants fill the carriage with suitcases for their young master. His husband told him only last night of his sudden business trip to London that will take three days to accomplish. 

He scoffed upon remembering the conversation. It was oddly funny that his husband raised the topic when his girth was inside his warm mouth. 

“Minghao?” 

He glanced down and found his husband looking up at him. A coat was resting in his arms and a bewildered look on his face. He looked so divine in his outfit and Minghao wanted to punch him on the throat.

“Has the sun bothered your sleep?” his husband asked in a gentle manner. But, Minghao knew it was more of a, _I wanted to escape from you yet you woke up too early._

Minghao threw him a sweet smile as he descended from the stairs. He watched his husband take a couple of steps back as he sauntered towards him, like a snake hissing at his prey.

“Well, I believe it is my duty as your husband to bid you a goodbye,” he said as he tilted his head innocently at him. He reached for his husband’s cravat and fixed the misaligned brooch. 

“In fact, it is quite rude of you to leave the man who sucked your cock and made you cum twice last night without any parting words, Junhui.” he whispered so low that only the two of them can hear it.

Junhui blushed at the recollection of last night. He only stopped his stammers when the coachman informed him that the carriage was ready and they were ready to go. 

“Have a safe trip, husband.” Minghao put a decent space between them and smiled encouragingly at him. “I do hope you make settlements with the Yan family.” he added.

Junhui froze momentarily at his words and before Minghao could decipher the sudden change, it was quick off of his husband’s face. He watched him climb in the carriage and his entourage become smaller and smaller as it rode to its destination.

He stopped one of the maids and quietly ordered, “Have Sicheng visit me. Tell him it’s urgent.”

An hour passed, Minghao was busy playing the piano when Sicheng announced his arrival. 

“What’s the urgent matter?” he asked, completely out of his wits. He spent the whole night assisting the young Wen master with his documents to bring to Londong and had to be woken up from his deep slumber because the Xu said it was urgent.

Minghao took his time to finish his piece before answering. He turned from his piano and stared at his friend, “I need you to organize a party in this house.”

Sicheng threw him a look of confusion but he quickly regained his composure. This is normal for a lord to host a gathering in his house. Yet, this is Xu Minghao. His friend for two decades and he knew that the latter was never fond of parties and mindless chatters.

He walked to the study table across the room and readied himself to list the family that Minghao wanted to invite.

“No need for papers, Sicheng.” Minghao said. “I meant a party not for the family of the higher class, but a party for this household alone.”

Sicheng took a pause, “You meant to host a party for the maids and butlers?”

“Yes,” Minghao grinned at his quick understanding. “They’ve been loyal and good to me ever since I stepped in this household. It will--”

It was at this moment that Sicheng broke his monologue. Again, he has been Minghao’s friend and only confidant for two decades to know that the Xu lord will never do such a thing. He despises loud crowds, may it be from the bourgeoisie or from the proletariat. 

“I’ll ask you once again,” he sighed. “And, I demand the truth alone from the answer. You want me to host a party?” 

Minghao eagerly nodded.

“For what?”

His friend threw a smug smile and Sicheng knew that his demand meant trouble.

“Host a party. Make it boisterous and loud. So loud that it will drown the moans I will be making later this night.”

And good heavens, Minghao didn’t even have the slight decency to hide his lewd agenda. Sicheng was ready to argue. His anger at the ridiculous situation was through the roof and his fist was curled, ready to strike his friend. Lord or not, he has to clear his friend’s thoughts.

Minghao knew. And yes, it is ridiculous but he already confided his concerns to his friend and he will not be backing out of his plan. Good thing that he has a trump card that will make Sicheng agree to his plan and throw it at him.

“I need an heir, Sicheng.” he whispered with trained honesty. And, that’s all he needed to say for Sicheng to comply with his command.

Later that night, Minghao wore the thinnest silk robe he had in his wardrobe as he listened to the loud laughter and song. The party was supposed to be held in the basement but Minghao _allowed_ them to throw it in the manor’s garden. It was the perfect location, afterall. Far away from his room and perfectly concealing the sins he will be doing that night. 

A knock resounded on his door and Minghao whispered, “Come in.”

When the door opened, Minghao smelled the most delicious scent and he almost felt himself swell at such musky aroma. A clothed figure entered his room and he stood from his chair.

“Sir Hao, you have two hours,” the mistress who organized this meeting said by the door. “I’ll be waiting for him by the gates.”

And, she left them alone. 

Minghao took the courage to walk towards the alpha. He took off the cloak that was hiding the sturdy body and gorgeous face of his purchase.

“Tell me your name,” he commanded.

“Name’s Dokyeom, Sir.”

Minghao sweetly smiled at his name and brushed his fingers at the other’s neck which made the alpha shudder. 

“Give me a child, Dokyeom.”

>   
>  _The ode has been sung. I hope every reader loves each line. Reciprocate this writer’s love with whispers in the wind and letters on my hand. Until the next ode, my lovely readers._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Madam Mel_

  
  
He and Seungkwan were strolling around the market. The news of the season’s opening has garnered the public’s attention. It also prospered the commerce in the market. Shops lined with colorful adornments. Boutiques showcasing such promising linens and cloths. Parlors with a display of delicious pastries and refreshments.

Chan will not miss the chance to see the festive sight of the market. He was meaning to enjoy it with Seungkwan’s company yet, the latter went straight to the newspaper boy and bought _The Ode._ So, he had to listen to his friend read the gossip column aloud while he tried his best to distract him with the sight of the market.

As soon as Seungkwan recited the last line, he commented about the season and how excited he was to join it, which made Chan stop walking at the topic.

“Must you join the upcoming season?” Chan gingerly asked. 

“I have to,” Seungkwan answered. He placed a coin on the vendor’s palm and took a bite-sized pastry from the displayed tray. He took a bite and hummed in satisfaction. “Dad told me I’m old enough to join the parade of the muses.”

“You haven’t presented yet,” he whispered.

Seungkwan was not offended and just hummed in agreement, “Well, the season doesn’t require its participants to be presented. Afterall, its purpose is for the heirs of the Gem to be presented to the Empress and have said heirs attract their possible suitors.”

Chan was silent. 

There was the anxiety crippling in his throat as he listened to Seungkwan explain the season’s true purpose. He never minded the empire’s season and thought of it as nothing but a party to claim the title, ‘Diamond of the Square’. Yet, the prospect of his friend attending it made him anxious. He suddenly wished to reach his age of maturity and take his friend away from it.

“I thought you hated the season,” Chan said after much thought. “You told me that it is just an elegant way for prestigious families to showcase their heirs like cattles ready for breeding.”

Seungkwan chuckled dryly.

“Indeed,” he agreed. “Believe me, I still do think it is like that. But, I have a mission to do during the event.”

The sudden excitement on Seungkwan’s tone made Chan turn to him in confusion, “Mission?”

Seungkwan faced him with a smile, “Yes, I believe Madam Mel will attend the season. How else does he know about the scandal of the previous season? I need to find her identity.”

“You’re going to the season for that?”

Seungkwan nodded, “Yes and also to see the foreign prince who Madam Mel wrote in the column.”

At that, there was an anger that rose in his chest. Chan had no clue why it sparked such indignation yet he faced Seungkwan with a frown and hurtful words forming in his tongue.

“Do not worry. The prince will not even take a glance at you.”

Seungkwan gasped at his words and turned to him, “You’re being rude. Why? Is our little Chan jealous that I get to join the season while you wait in your room with your pathetic wooden cars?”

Chan’s face colored crimson at the implication. He can’t believe Seungkwan still sees him like that.

“I’m just telling the truth, Kwan. Even if you present, no one will take a glance at your ill-manners, fiery temper and intrusive behaviour. No one wants that for a spouse.”

Seungkwan curled his fists in fuming anger yet, he threw his friend a wry smile.

“Perhaps,” he said. “But it is still better than to be with a man child who avoids responsibility and has a hard time knowing his mistake.”

With that, Seungkwan turned to leave him. His personal maid bowing at Chan and his own personal lad to chase her young master. 

They have said hurtful words at each other that it took five days of no contact between them. Chan spent his days dancing for a new song and even took time to study, to his parent’s amusement. And on the sixth day, the silence between their friendship broke when his personal lad announced something during their lunch.

“The Boo earldom has announced that their youngest children have presented,” he informed. “Boo Jinseol has presented as a beta and Boo Seungkwan as an omega.”

And, the unsettled fear he had shoved behind his mind came back to him like a strong tide.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If there is confusion raised during your read, I will be happy to explain it. Though, they might be subtle hints that will unfold as the story progresses. Please do comment down below. I would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> You can ask me in my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/minwonprincess) for questions. 
> 
> Anyways, have a great day and always stay safe!
> 
> P.S.  
> I do not condone cheating.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been years since I last posted a story here. I do know I'm lacking and I encourage everyone to comment if there are things I could improve. Thank you for reading it. Please leave comments down below.


End file.
